In the related art, there has been known a process cartridge including a drum unit having a photosensitive drum, and a toner cartridge mountable in the drum unit (for example, see JP-A-2003-066815).
The drum unit includes a developing unit having a developing roller, a cleaner for cleaning a photosensitive drum, and a waste toner conveyance tube. The toner cartridge has a toner storing chamber and a waste toner storing chamber. When the toner cartridge is mounted on the drum unit, the developing unit and the toner storing chamber are connected to each other and the waste toner conveyance tube and the waste toner storing chamber are connected to each other.
In the process cartridge disclosed in JP-A-2003-066815, the photosensitive drum and the developing roller are stored in a housing of the developing unit in a state of holding an arrange relation. That is, the developing roller is fixed to the photosensitive drum.
Therefore, when the photosensitive drum and the developing roller rotate, there is a case where a contact state of the developing roller with respect to the photosensitive drum is changed due to a deviation of an outer diameter of the developing roller and the like, for example.